Blarney and Irish Stew
by akaeve
Summary: Set Over a week, could be sequel for Barney McGhee, but will Tim find love in Ireland.
1. Chapter 1

"What you doing McGoogle?" Tony asked from his desk, being as nosey as usual, "Looking for lurvveeeeee?"

"Tony I do not use my work time to look for relationships. I do not use my computer to chat in on-line forums…..I do not…."

"Do any work Tim?" Gibbs asked as he strolled into the bullpen after a very interesting chat with the Director, but he had a smile on his face.

"You look happy Gibbs?" Ziva said looking at her Boss.

"Am…Director is going on leave for a week…" Gibbs replied as he sat at his desk.

"And he's asked you to be Assistant Director like Jen did?" Ziva questioned looking worried.

"Nope….he's just on leave." Gibbs smiled, as he sat back and placed his hands behind his head.

"So is it Ok if I put in for leave, Boss?" Tim requested.

"Fine by me, I'll sign your sheet, forward me it." Gibbs smiled.

"So McGone, where are you going that needs leave?" Tony sneered.

"Well remember a couple of years ago, I met Seamus on the net, you remember Barney?" Tim started to say.

"He was that Irish ex-army guy, his son and nephew?" Ziva remembered.

"Yes he was, and I have been communicating, well skypeing Seamus for some time now."

"Skype….is that not what Gibbs does to you Tony?" Ziva laughed as she looked at the two boys.

"No Ziva, my dear; that would be a skelp, as they say in Scotland." Dr Mallard replied now entering the bullpen, "A skelp, is a slap, with the open palm, so Jethro you are a skelper, while you Tony, are a skelpie, a person who deserves to be skelpped, as you are a mischievous person or it can also be a piece of wood a splinter which pierces the skin, I am sure Jethro you have had many skelp in your time."

"Quite Ducky, but as I said I have been skypeing…."

"Now, to Skype…..that is from the old Scots….to wander idly from place to place…as well as meaning if I may add…."

"Please do Dr Mallard, I am finding this most educational, even if Tony is not." Ziva smiled.

"Thank you…yes skype also means a worthless person, of disagreeable manner and temper…"

"Which I will be if you all continue to stand around blethering, as you so often say, Dr Mallard," they heard the Director shout from the stairs.

"No Director, you would then be a skypel or a skypal" Dr Mallard replied looking at Vance before walking away.

"I like the word skypal," Tony laughed, "So you are a skypal, you have a skypal, bit like a pen pal then." as he looked at Tim.

"Yeap….grab your gear, dead navy guy over at Norfolk, you can all discuss this later," Gibbs shouted as he put down the phone.

-oOo-

"So Timothy, you are going to Ireland for a holiday, the Emerald Isle, Eire or Erin, so much more romantic sounding, but where about?" Dr. Mallard asked.

"Waterford…..it is near Cobh…it was where the ill-fated Titanic sailed from almost a hundred years ago." Tim answered.

"I do know that Timothy, but have you spoken to Abigail recently?" Ducky enquired, "I believe she is also on leave soon, but she is intending to go to Halifax, Nova Scotia, there is going to be a Centenary do. She is also very intrigued to see the grave of one "J Dawson"…..not that Joseph Dawson has any quams of being famous, he was actually an Irishman who worked the boilers…..still Timothy, a good yarn as they say," as Dr Mallard returned to his work, and Tim went to find Abbs.

-oOo-

"Hey you never told me you were going to some Titanic Centenary Celebration thing if you can call it that." Tim said as he walked into the lab.

"Didn't I? Must have slipped my mind. Why you so bothered?" Abby snapped.

"Nothing I'm just going to Ireland that's all, maybe look in at Cobh, although I should be home by then. We could go together if you like, if Gibbs gave me more time off." Tim answered.

"Tim did you know that Halifax is the birth place of Samuel Cunard, the father of the ocean passenger trade and the ocean liner?"

"But the Titanic was White Star?"

"Know that just….it was going to be a surprise for you I wanted us to go together, but now you're scooting off to Ireland." Abby replied, turning round and looking at Tim, "When do you leave?"

"12th March….. fly to Shannon and hiring a car." Tim answered, "You could come and see me off, if you like." Tim answered.

**12th March **

Tim sat in the departure lounge of Dulles Airport, he was looking at the itinerary, he had a scheduled stop in Newark and then onto Shannon. The plane was to take off 16.30 and after the wait in Newark they would arrive at Shannon at about 7.00am. He had the car hire details, it would be strange driving on the wrong side of the road, but he would soon get the hang of it, he had asked for a gear shift. He didn't see the young woman standing or was it hovering next to him, he just felt the presence, and looked up, and stared into the green eyes of a young woman.

"Sorry," she stammered, "You looked familiar; in fact you still look familiar."

Tim stood, "Timothy McGee, but friends call me Tim," he answered as he too began to think where he had seen this woman before. Had it been a murder the team had investigated.

"Colleen O'Hara," she replied offering Tim her hand, "I work in a bar in Washington, an Irish bar. Maybe I just remember you from serving you there."

"Colleen," as Tim thought, "Yes you were the barmaid when Seamus and his dad come over a couple of years ago…..if I remember you and Sean got on well."

"We certainly did, I am going over to get engaged officially, big do and all that, on St Patrick's Day…But what…." as she looked at Tim who was now standing.

"Please, I am being rude Colleen, please join me, coffee…tea…..coke?" Tim asked as he indicated Colleen to join him.

"Coffee would be nice, but where are you going?" as she sat.

"Tell you when I come back with the coffees" Tim smiled, walking to the cafeteria.

Tim returned with the coffees, the milk and sugar in the little cartons and tubes, "Sorry should have asked, just as well I was not in "Boss" mode or you would have had just black." As he placed the mugs down on the table and took his seat.

"Where am I going…Shannon Ireland, been skypeing Seamus, and he was over last year, and so my turn to visit so to speak….Hey we are on the same flight, I mean are you going to Shannon or Cork?" Tim asked.

"Shannon….and we could ask for a seat together when we get to Newark." Colleen smiled, as she sipped her coffee.

-oOo-

Tim had managed to get seats together, no upgrade but had swopped with a family so they could all sit as one group. The plane took off at 19.25 it was going to be a long night, but Tim could write if he wanted, sleep mostly, catch up with Colleen.

**13****th**** March**

They arrived at Shannon 06.55, in an Atlantic mist, so romantic Colleen had said. Sean was meeting her there, Tim said he had a hire car. It would be interesting driving, but where was she staying Waterford. No, Colleen had replied, a place called Dungarvan, it was about 30 miles from Waterford, maybe, they could all get together for the engagement party.

They cleared customs and made their way to exits, Sean was waiting holding a sign for Colleen she waved and dragged Tim to Sean.

"Sean, you remember Tim? He's over to stay with Seamus." as she kissed Sean's cheek.

"Sure, nice to meet you again, Seamus did mention you were coming over but I didn't know it was the same time as Colleen, so yes, would be good to get together."

"Good" the three replied in unison, "Must find my car now," Tim replied, as he watched them walk away.

-oOo-

Tim managed to find the car hire, signed the paperwork and jumped into the car, a few gear crunchers later he had got the hang of it and the road layout, He sped off. It was way after 8 o'clock by now, and it would take him a good couple of hours to get to Waterford.

He had, as Seamus suggested bought a cheap mobile, "Buy PAYG" Seamus said, "That way you are on local tariff and not bouncing off all the satellites in the world…..ok sky, but you are local, only buy what you need." Seamus had given him is mobie number. 95miles would seem an age, but he would get there about 10.00. Seamus had a flat in the docklands.

Tim drove until he was on the outskirts of Waterford, he pulled in to a beauty viewing spot and dialled.

"Seamus….Tim….yes well thank you, about 15 minutes from you that ok?"

"Sure….gives me just about time to tidy the flat and get shot of the girlfriend," Seamus laughed.

"Girlfriend? I could get a hotel?"

"Hey Timmy, my old friend, joking…waiting your arrival…oh Sean says you travelled with Colleen…and dad says the 1st Guinness is on him….see you in 20minutes." as Tim heard the cell die.

Tim took a deep breath and drove to Waterford.

-oOo-

Seamus's apartment was, down by the river, docklands, it was a converted warehouse, open plan but two bedrooms, both en-suite. Tim wondered how Seamus could afford on his Army pension.

"Hope you like, dad put deposit down and I pay the mortgage." Seamus said, "Now I got fortnight off starting tomorrow, I know you are only here for 10 days, so what would you like to do?"

"I'm easy, but I would like to visit Cobh, as I promised Abby I would take some photos, and then there is Blarney Castle and the Blarney Stone, again Abby said get pictures and she said something about me having to kiss it." Tim replied.

"Good, so settle yourself in and then we'll go for a sightseeing tour and then lunch, dad says he'll treat," as Seamus showed Tim the guest room.

Tim showered and changed, he was tired but ready for the afternoon. They jumped into Seamus' car and drove to Barneys.

"Good to see you, and how's the Boss?" Barney asked.

"Very well Sir…I mean Barney," Tim replied.

"Good, so I am sure that you will be exhausted after your journey, but join me for some good hearty Irish Stew and a pint of the black stuff, it will relax you and refresh, Seamus as he will have told you will be on night shift tonight. Tomorrow I'll take you to the Waterford glass factory, while my son sleeps and then we can really enjoy. I hear you met Colleen and yes, Bryanna says you are invited to the engagement on Saturday which as you know is St Patrick's day." Barney concluded.

"And, Sean managed to get us a bed with one of his friends, hey don't look so worried, it won't be a double." Seamus laughed, "But hey, I got to go, dad, look after Tim for me."

Barney ordered two pints of Guinness and two plates of Irish stew, he indicated to a table in the corner, "Going to tell me how the Boss is doing, I often think of him." as Barney walked to the table.

Dinner over Tim decided to walk back to the apartment, get some air and generally get his bearings, also the heaviness of the stout and the helping of food, he needed to work something off. Arriving back at the apartment, he switched on Seamus' computer and e-mailed Abby, before climbing under the duvet. Sleep was instantaneous.

**14****th**** March**

The next morning was grey and overcast, Tim had slept well, the first he knew of the day was the smell of coffee wafting from the kitchen area. He rose and slipping on a pair of trackie bottoms followed the smell.

"Morning Boyo…sleep well?" Seamus asked.

"Too well, it was either the Guinness or the travelling, but went out like a light. Barney says he is picking me up this morning and we are going to the Crystal factory while you sleep." as he sipped the liquid.

"Not really a man thing I know, but one of the few places that is open today, I know you want Cohb too, but thought tomorrow, before moving west to the party and Blarney Castle. Oh yes and dad has a special visit for you the Jameson Experience at Midleton. He thought you should take home a bottle for Gibbs, dad's treat."

"Cool, but I'd better get showered and changed to meet Barney, sleep well." As Tim turned and walked away.

-oOo-

"Sorry if this is not your cup of tea, but it was only to pass the time before lunch, I was hoping we could all have a get together dinner tonight. Ground rules?" Barney asked seeing the look on Tim's face, "Seamus has digs with friends for you both. Colleen is staying with Bryanna, Sean is staying with his cousin…..all very above board. But I hear one of the bridesmaids is Siobhan O'Mally…..single redhead, green eyes….and she is a Pathology Lecturer at the Local University…..maybe you could find a common interest?" Barney smiled.

**15****th**** March**

Next morning saw Barney say his adios' to Tim, "Catch you over at Bryanna's."

"Right Cobh, you ready, it will take us about an hour to get there. Don't suppose you want to spend hours in the museum?" Seamus asked of Tim.

"No, I just said to Abby that I would visit and get some pictures, and well it would be interesting to see the place, since it is coming up for the centennial of the accident…disaster…whatever we want to call it." Tim concluded.

Tim stood on the headland and looked out to sea. He stared down at the plaque:

_On the morning of April 10, 1912, 914 passengers boarded the __Titanic__. At noon, the ship left port and headed for Cherbourg, France, where it made a quick stop before heading to Queenstown (now called Cobh) in Ireland. At these stops, a handful of people got off and a few hundred boarded the __Titanic__. By the time the __Titanic__ left Queenstown at 1:30 p.m. on April 11, 1912 heading for New York, she was carrying over 2,200 people, both passengers and crew. _

He looked up and out to sea, the water was not his forte, but he thought of the sailors, the crew, he remembered the Chimera…..he shook his head, turned and walked back to Seamus. "Seen enough?" Tim nodded; they walked to Tim's car and drove to Dungarvan, each with their own thoughts.

-oOo-

"And sure now Seamus, it is good to see you, and so this is your pen-pal," Bryanna said kissing her nephew.

"Bryanna, now he is not my pen-pal , I wish you'd not wind us up." Seamus laughed.

"No, and what a strapping lad he could be if he stayed here a few months," Bryanna said now looking at Tim,

"Timothy you are definitely undernourished, but come in and have some tea, good old Irish stew, I thought you could do with some traditional fare."

Seamus, and Tim, hadn't the heart to say they were tired of Irish Stew, as they followed Bryanna into the dining room, the table was already full, but Tim spied a stranger….a red-head, with green eyes, Siobhan.

"I have put a place, between Siobhan and Sean, I hope you enjoy the meal, we are having a trip down the pub later, so we can all get to know each other better…..oh yes Sean, no drinking, you're driving, tomorrow. I want you take our guests to Castle Blarney," as she indicated Tim to be seated.

-oOo-

After a very filling meal and coffee, Seamus and Tim said their goodbyes for the time being, jumped in Tim's hire car, and Seamus gave directions to the flat.

"Fergal is away to Dublin, so we have the flat to ourselves. Two bedrooms, so we don't share…..apart from that…..oh yes Fergal says "if you drink his booze, you replace," last time he said that he ended up with more that he started with, that guy knows he to keep his liquor bill down. So said we would meet the crowd about 7.30 tonight, the pub is walking distance so we can lock the car up. Saw you and Siobhan were getting on well."

"Sean, she is a very interesting person and yes, we do have a lot in common." Tim answered.

"Right you want to shower first? I'm not fussy."

Tim agreed to shower first and then get himself spruced up for the evening, he was looking forward, to seeing Siobhan again.

The boys arrived at the pub, a good old fashioned pub, a snug, for courting couples, a lounge bar for families and couples and there was what would have been years ago a men only bar, darts and snooker, a games bar, and made their way to the lounge. They saw everyone round a few tables pushed together, "Over here," Sean shouted, "Saved you a couple of seats." Tim looked around for Siobhan and Colleen, "The girls Tim? Have gone to the ladies for a conference I think." Seeing the look on Tim's face, he didn't hear the man approach behind but he felt the hand on the shoulder.

"And what will you he having?" Barney asked, "Guinness?"

"Barney," Tim began to say, "Could I possibly have a Canadian Club and American Dry ginger…your beer is good but it is….."

"Bagging you up? No problem, I will deliver…Seamus usual?" Seamus nodded.

"Yes, Tim like you, the Guinness is a bit filling." As Barney brought over a Jamieson and Tim' CC, Tim thanked and went to sit with Sean and to wait the girls return.

"Hi Tim," he heard Colleen say, "Been telling Siobhan here how we met, what you do, how we had a great time a couple of years back, she wants to know all about your work…in particularly Abby, so shove over Sean," as she pushed he future husband over , and plonked herself down leaving a space for Siobhan

The evening went well and at 11.00 o'clock, they finished up and made their way to their digs. Sean had been true to his word and had only a couple of pints, tomorrow they were off to see the Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**16****th**** March**

The morning opened dull and overcast, the storm clouds out towards the west, over the Atlantic looked threatening, but as any local would tell you, if you can see the hills it is going to rain, if you can't, then it is. But no, the air was warm, a sou'westerly blowing up from the Azores. Sean had a arranged to pick the boys up at 10 o'clock sharp, and true to his word, was there on time. Tim looked out and saw the girls, Colleen in the front with Sean but Siobhan looking out the rear window up at the flat. Tim smiled, even if the weather was going to be bad, there was warmth and sunshine in his heart.

"Good morning," Tim offered as he got in beside Siobhan, she patted his knee, "Top of the morning to you too," she smiled.

It would take them about an hour to get to the castle, Tim and Seamus had driven this road before when they were going to Cobh, but this time they continued up to Blarney.

"Hey Tim you really are not the chatty one are you?" Siobhan had questioned.

"He's more the intellect, but then again, if he kisses the Stone, then he may become endowed with "the gift of the gab"," Seamus replied in Tim's defence. Tim could feel himself blush, but Siobhan squeezed his knee.

They parked the car up and entered the grounds of the Castle, the gardens yet to bloom, but still green, some of the daffodils yellow against the dark stone, in corners.

As they walked to the battlements, Tim began to talk, "You know that, the first radio broadcast of a Holmes story was on the 18th of March 1946; "The Adventure of the Blarney Stone" in which a man attempting to kiss the stone, fell to his death, Holmes subsequently went on to investigate that he had not fallen, but had in fact been murdered. His boots having been greased and he slipped and fell to his death."

"See the stone is already working its magic," Colleen laughed, as she punched Tim on the arm and ran across the grass to the castle. The others caught her up, and they climbed steps, the view from the battlements enthralling.

"Ok, who's first," Siobhan asked as they all looked at Tim.

"I'm scared of heights. I don't think this is a good idea," he replied.

"Hey, we'll hold your feet," Colleen laughed.

"That is what I'm worried about." Tim whispered.

"Stop it, you can't fall really, all you do now is lean back, holding on to the railings, and there is a staff member handy look," as Sean pointed to the curator.

"Totally unhygienic," Tim ventured, knowing full well, he was not going to talk himself out of this yet.

He let the curator help him into place, and then hanging upside down, with the girls holding his feet, and giving them the, "_don't you dare"_ look, he leaned back and kissed the "Bluestone." He felt the blood rush to his head, but feeling his feet being dragged back up and then the strong hands of Sean and Seamus pulling him to his full height, he stood upright, "Thank you." as saw the girls applauding.

They made their way back to the car and back home; tomorrow was going to be the big day. The Friday evening they had been roped into decorating the hall for the official engagement of Sean and Colleen, Tim looked enviously at the pair, he wondered if he would ever experience the love he saw between these two. He remembered how he had loved Abby, but it wasn't to be…

"Hey, McDaydreamer, am I going to hold this bunting up until my arms turn blue and fall off due to lack of circulation, or are you coming back into earth's atmosphere and going to help?" he heard Siobhan shout.

"Sorry, was just thinking…..I mean, tomorrow is St Patricks Day, and I really don't know what you do in Ireland, I know what Colleen and the pub organised, but here so far South, and do I need to wear green?"

"Tim, your eyes are proof enough that you are of true Irish descent, and of course the surname," Siobhan now replied as she finished tying the bunting up, and stepping down into the arms of Tim. He hadn't noticed, but without her shoes she was just a nice height for kissing.

"Hey you two, we're off to the Pub for something to eat, and if you want to join us then you'd better hurry, because Betty's hotpot or Irish stew, won't last long, and it lines your stomach." Sean shouted.

**17****th**** March**

The Saturday opened bright, it was going to be alright weather wise. Tim opened his eyes, he wondered where he was but smelling the smell of Irish sausages wafting through the flat, he rose.

"Top o' the mornin' to ya," he heard Siobhan shout from across the kitchen, he saw her looking him up and down and the eyebrows rise. Tim looked down at his boxers and he could feel his embarrassment begin to rise, "Morning, I'll go and dress," as he turned and walked back to the bedroom.

He returned dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt, "Sit yousel' down, now enjoy your breakfast," as she placed a full Irish in front of Tim.

"I'll never eat all this," as he looked down at the plate.

"Sure you will, you just don't know how hungry you are until you start eating," as poured out the tea, they heard Seamus's door open, "Breakfast?"

"In the oven and watch plate is hot." She replied.

"You not eating?" Tim asked of her.

"Had mine earlier, but Tim, I was wanting to ask you something," as she watched Seamus shovel the breakfast into his mouth, "This is sooooo good Siobhan, so glad you made, but carry on I'm not listening."

"Tim I wanted to go to Cobh, I know you went with Seamus, but I wanted to go as well, you see…..my Great Great Uncle, gave my grandfather two pennies before he left on the Titanic, he said not to spend then until he, my grandfather, could come to America and he could change them for American pennies, I still have them, they were passed down to me, and well, I wanted to toss one into the sea, and Tim….I want you to have the other, maybe that way at least, one of the pennies will get to America."

"In that case Siobhan, I will give you a dollar….. that sound like good interest?" as he finished his breakfast and lifting the plate, went to the sink.

"Don't worry about the dishes I'll do." Seamus said not looking up.

"Thank you," Siobhan replied laughing, "Now get yourself together, my car." as she waited for Tim.

-oOo-

The drove to the coast, at the museum a Titanic exhibition, and one that Siobhan thought Tim might be interested in, _Pull Together, _this exhibition gave the history of the US Naval presence in Queenstown during WW1 and detailed the co-operation between the British and US Navies during that period. A collection of pictures, text and artefacts highlighted the relations between the two navies, the warfare tactics, the role and duties of the US Naval forces and their recreational activities. Tim hadn't realised again the influence the United States had on Ireland and Britain.

"You said your father was an Admiral. You never think about the Navy?" Siobhan asked quietly as they walked through the museum.

"My father and I do not see eye to eye. I am more like my grandmother Penny, you would like her. She is more a free spirit, very non-conformist. She protected me from my father's wrath. I was how I put this, too effeminate for his liking. I preferred computers, mechanics, and the Scouts….Oh don't get me wrong, I am very heterosexual, I just did not sum up to his dictating ways. I remember spending hours on a project; only to have it thrown back in my face…..we were estranged for years."

"That all?" she asked smiling.

"No, I hate heights….and water, well ships." Tim laughed.

-oOo-

Back in Dungarvan, cleaned and refreshed the boys made their way to the hall. St Patrick's day, it seemed the whole village had turned out, the children dressed in traditional dress; they were giving a dance later. A folk group or two were jamming in a corner, the buffet table laid out to perfection. Tim saw Colleen nudge Siobhan, who turned and said something to her friend, Tim felt himself blush. He had changed into a white shirt and a pair of fawn chinos, his hair jelled back he was looking forward to the evening. Had the sea air done some good for his complexion, or was it an inner glow?

He watched as Sean indicated to Colleen to join him on the stage, he smelt Siobhan's perfume and then her presence; she slipped her arm through his and squeezed. Tim just smiled, but watched Sean as he took the mike and began to speak.

"I would like to welcome you all here tonight for the official engagement of myself and Colleen. As many of you know, if it hadn't no wasn't for one person here tonight, I would never in the world have known where D.C. was, may I introduce you to Tim McGee," Sean announced pointing at Tim, "If Seamus hadn't posted a request for any McGhees' in the area, and if Tim hadn't replied, and then if it hadn't been for the luck of the Irish, and Uncle Barney winning on the gee-gees, sorry Tim family joke, I would never have met my future wife. Tim didn't know Colleen would be here at the same time as he…so please befriend my friend Tim." as the hall applauded, and Tim blushed, "Now please may we all enjoy this St Paddy's Day, and our engagement." As Sean held Colleens hand and the jumped off the stage.

The evening went well, the dancing, the eating, the dancing, the singing, the dancing…..Tim couldn't remember when he had had so much fun. But all good things had to come to an end, "We will clear up tomorrow," he heard barney and Byanna say, after church."

"Church?" Tim whispered.

"Oh yes, we are good Catholics here, and no matter what we get up to during the week we need to give thanks that we have got through the week, and pray for the next.," Siobhan replied, "So I will call round at 10 o'clock…..sharp," now looking at Seamus.

**18****th**** March**

Tim woke with a headache, not a hangover, a headache; he looked at the time 08.30, just five minutes as he turned over.

The knocking on the door woke both Tim and Seamus, Tim looked at the clock 09.15, he stretched and got out of bed, he instinctively went to answer and then looking down at his attire, decided to let Seamus do the honours.

"Tim could you get, I'm in the shower." He heard a voice shout, so gingerly he walked to the door, "Who is it?" he enquired.

"Timothy it is I Siobhan, and yes I have seen naked men before, granted not you, but as far as I know, if you've seen one smoked sausage, you've seen them all, just not tried too many." Tim felt himself blush but grabbed a cousin from the couch, and placing over his front opened the door to Siobhan, smiled and then scurried back to his room.

When he knew the bathroom was clear he ran to get cleaned before returning, now dressed in the chinos but a clean shirt. If he had thought he was to accompany everyone to Church he would have brought a suit.

-oOo-

After the service it was all back to Bryanna's for Sunday lunch, but Barney had had a word with the hall, and they were allowed in after the service, "Get it cleared and the bar is on me," he had shouted.

They must have tidied in record time, because they were all sitting down for lunch by 1.00 o'clock. Barney true to his word had laid on bottles of beer and stronger alcohol. The lunch was traditional Irish fare and Tim found himself overindulging, he definitely was going on a diet when he got home. After the meal he offered to help with the washing up, "Hey this is woman's work, go and join the men for an afternoons refreshment."

Tim looked into the sitting room, he really couldn't face another boozy day, and he needed fresh air. Siobhan noticing his dilemma intervened, fancy a walk over the moors, we could wrap up well, and work off some of Bryanna's excellent cuisine, only to make room for more, she asked. Tim nodded. They made excuses, asking if anyone wanted some fresh air, and were glad when no-one accepted.

**19****th**** March**

Monday morning saw Tim wake early, he smiled to himself, the walk with Siobhan had been good they had talked laughed, and dare he say it held hands. He wondered if he should make a move, then he remembered Barney was going to take him to the Jameson Experience, but he had forgotten to ask, as when the two had returned, Barney had departed.

Tim rose and went to shower, and then he thought breakfast, no just coffee, he needed to detox, when he heard the door. It was Siobhan.

"Morning, you're looking good, Barney left this with Bryanna," as she handed Tim an envelope, "He said Seamus would know, but since I haven't seen him since yesterday lunch, not sure where he is."

"I'm here and I have a hangover. Those are tickets for the Experience and since I feel the little people have set up camp in my head and are practising their best Irish jig, on my brain and kicking my eyeballs, I think one sniff would probably render me unconscious…on the other hand, a hair of the dog might do me good." Seamus laughed, "No you two go, see the country, get some lunch, I'm going back to bed…..and Tim, don't worry don't mind me, you're on vacation, and we're not married." as he winked at the pair, turned and went back to bed.

"What did you think he meant by that?" Tim quizzingly asked.

"No idea, but come on I'll drive."

So this was how the rest of the week progressed, Siobhan and Tim out together, but occasionally the other three would tag along. Tim felt guilty that he had come all this way and spent most of his time with Siobhan,

"No worries mate, I am just glad to see you and that you have met someone." Seamus had replied.

The Thursday saw Tim packing; he had to get back to reality, back to DC. He had to drive the car back to Shannon, drop the car off. He had arranged a quiet dinner with Siobhan, he had much to say.

-oOo-

Dinner over, they walked to the car-park and Tim's car in silence.

"Siobhan….this past week has been terrific, I have enjoyed myself, and of course your company, I just wish…." As he looked up and saw a shooting star, "Look, make a wish he instinctively said."

Siobhan looked smiled and then said, "Of little seeds, seedlings grow. They flourish into something bigger. Tim, I am asking for your friendship and if you would like to keep in touch….Tim….please help me here, I'm making a fool of myself, maybe the Irish gab…" Siobhan didn't or couldn't finish speaking, as Tim leant down and kissed her.

"That answer your fears and wishes?" he questioned.

"Tim…if I thought for a moment…" Siobhan began to say.

"Have all the time you want…..I have no-one in D.C. so whatever happens will happen." As they both looked up again and saw another shooting star.

The End.


End file.
